


exercise the lines

by likecharity



Category: Chronicles of Narnia RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecharity/pseuds/likecharity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>Double penetration, whereas it is mentioned how Will and Skan feel each other's cocks while doing it to Anna.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	exercise the lines

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this has nothing to do with _The Night Starts Here_. It's for the kink meme, for [jemmir](http://jemmir.livejournal.com), who I thank PROFUSELY for the prompt because it has pushed me to write something that I have been dying to write for longer than I will admit. Also hi, this is ridiculously dirty, just so you know.

"Okay," says Skandar. It's a pretty boring, ordinary word for him to be using considering the circumstances, but it's the only one that comes to mind. He says it again, panting, when the tight heat of Anna's cunt has enveloped his cock completely. He looks at her, swallowing hard.

This isn't the first time he and Anna have done this, but it may as well be. Somehow the anticipation of what's to come makes it feel so much better, and he practises staying still and letting her be in control. She smiles at him, leaning forwards and steadying her hands flat against the bed. She starts to pull herself up and down, slowly at first and then getting faster, her tits bouncing and swaying as she rides him. He clenches the sheets in his fists, willing himself to stay still and not come too soon. They've got much more than _this_ planned.

"Okay," she says, slowing down, rocking on top of him, and she cranes her neck to look behind her at Will.

He's been watching -- of course -- and he's hard, his hand slowly working his cock. When he hears Anna speak, he nods, reaching for the second condom that they've already laid out on the bed in preparation. His hands tremble as he slides it on. He knows they've been planning this for a little while now, and he never thought he'd actually be _nervous_ about it because how fucking pathetic is that? But now that it's here and it's happening, his heart is in his throat and he's sweating much more than he probably should be, and he just can't believe they're actually going to do this.

He shuffles closer -- they're looking at him expectantly -- and Skandar spreads his legs wider to make room for him, pushing Anna's along with them. He moves in close, curves his hands over the soft, pale skin of Anna's arse. He spreads her gently with his hands, and watches for a moment because she's still moving, Skandar's dick pushing in and out of her slowly. And then she stops, keeping Skandar inside her and shifting on top of him. She turns around; nods.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Will murmurs. "You don't want me to finger you some more?"

Anna laughs softly. "Will, you fingered me for _forever_ ," she tells him gently.

He reminds himself again that they've really planned for this pretty extensively. On Monday, the two of them watched her as she fucked herself with her fingers in both her cunt and her arse. On Tuesday, they watched her move up to two small dildos. Wednesday was the first time they tried to increase it to Will's cock in her arse, but failed, all of them a little too excited to think it through properly, which ended with Anna in too much pain to continue. Thursday -- yesterday -- was when they succeeded, giving her a lot more preparation. She's definitely ready. He's just not sure that _he_ is.

But he wants it. _God_ , he wants it.

He takes a deep breath. Skandar and Anna echo it. He reaches for the lube, slicking himself up with it as much as he can, and then he grasps his cock with one hand and her hip with the other and leans in closer. He presses the head of his cock to Anna's arsehole, his breathing heavy and erratic. It's still slick with lube and he can push in fairly easily, an inch or so. Anna gasps sharply and Will freezes.

"You okay?" asks Skandar immediately in alarm. He reaches up to smooth her hair back from her face. He can't really see what Will's doing but judging by that gasp, it might not have been something good, and if it wasn't, he's going to _kill_ Will for that.

But she smiles, breathes out shakily. "Yeah," she tells him. She turns back to Will, repeats the 'yeah'. "I'm fine, it's just -- wow. This is like -- it's like nothing -- it's like nothing else. Keep going."

She knows she probably doesn't make much sense, but she's not sure she's capable of coherent sentences right now. This is something she's always dreamed about -- it _was_ her idea, after all -- something she's been fantasising about since she was as young as sixteen, even. Not with Will and Skandar, obviously, up until a couple of months ago it was always just two nameless, faceless men in her mind, pounding into her, filling her at the same time. The fantasy got her off like nothing else. And now it's about to become _real._

She keeps her eyes on Will, trying to communicate that she trusts him, that she's ready for this. But he's looking down at where his cock enters her, and he's gritting his teeth and sliding forwards and _oh, fuck,_ he feels so big inside of her. Skandar is like a statue beneath her, and she can tell how desperately he's trying to keep still and how difficult it must be for him. She appreciates it, though. His hard cock is hot and insistent inside her and she needs it there, but he can't move. Not yet.

Will swears under his breath, stretching her wider. Another simple smooth glide of his hips and he's filling her completely, his cock buried to the hilt inside of her. He can feel her hot and tight and clenching around him and he can even feel the press of Skandar's cock through that thin wall inside, and it's even better than he thought it would be. He holds her hips tightly, forcing himself to stay still and let her adjust.

Skandar is biting his lip hard, his eyes focused on Anna's face. He feels suddenly comforted, somehow, that Skandar must be feeling pretty much exactly what he's feeling. It's been a bit weird, really, this whole threesome thing, because as much as he loves the sex and everything, _Skandar's_ always been there and something's kind of changed between them since this started (about two months ago). They haven't spoken about it and they haven't been speaking about _anything_ as much as they used to, and there have been a few awkward moments when their hands have brushed certain parts of each other's bodies while trying to do something with Anna and it's just been -- weird.

This is probably not the best time to be thinking about these things. Anna seems to agree with him because she's looking at him now, her eyes sort of glazed over but her jaw set, her general expression determined.

"Okay," she says, and she's starting to think that maybe they're over-using that word but she doesn't care. She's not really able to spell out what she _means_ by 'okay' -- god, it was embarrassing enough articulating this fantasy to them in the first place -- but she thinks they're all on the same wavelength right about now. "Will -- can you?"

He nods, gulping a few times like his throat isn't working quite right. He starts to pull out, just slowly enough. Skandar grabs her waist rather suddenly, gasping, but Anna can't pay attention to that right now because Will's leaning in to press a kiss to her shoulder as he slides back in, groaning against her skin.

Skandar groans too, louder than Will, even. _Fuck._ They're looking at him and he's groaning again because Will's still shifting. He can hardly breathe.

"Fuck, Will," he manages to pant out. "I can -- I can _feel_ you."

Somehow, he never thought about that. _Somehow,_ during the sixty million times he has thought about this since Anna first alluded to it, this particular aspect has failed to cross his mind. Every single time. He feels like a complete idiot, because it's just basic biology really, and in general he likes to think he's pretty _good_ at biology, in both the classroom _and_ the bedroom, so how this can possibly be coming as a surprise to him makes very little sense.

Will's eyes are kind of wide. "Uh huh," he chokes out, his voice higher than usual. "I -- yeah -- me too."

He looks kind of shocked for a moment like he's not sure whether this little exchange means the end of everything, but then Anna is nudging up against him and murmuring something, and pretty soon he's moving again. He's flustered and his cheeks are flushed and he looks away from Skandar, hair hanging over his eyes. But he's moving. He's fucking _moving._ Skandar isn't moving at all but he's deep inside Anna, feeling her hot and silky-slick all around him, and now he can feel Will's cock so clearly like there isn't even anything between them. It feels thick, firm, and it's sliding back and forth as he thrusts in and out of Anna's arse, picking up the pace, his eyes still cast low in embarrassment.

The only thing Skandar worried about was whether Anna would be able to cope with this, and now he's not sure that _he_ can. "Um," he hears himself say, throatily, his voice low. "Um--"

All that's going through his head is _no, seriously Will, I can fucking_ feel _you,_ but he's not sure there's any point in saying that. Anna leans down, her hands sliding further up along the bed, and there's more movement like a shift inside her and around him and _everywhere_ and he shudders helplessly, still frozen. She kisses him, slow and long and deep, and Will keeps going like he's on automatic, hips pumping, that endless rock and glide of his cock alongside his.

"Okay," Anna says for what feels like the hundredth time.

She's adjusted to this, now, the combination of two now-familar feelings -- Skandar inside her and Will inside her. The combination is, of course, the difficult thing, but she's coping. She's coping. It's a strain, a stretch, and she feels so _full_ everywhere, but _fuck_ , she loves it. Her cunt is almost throbbing around Skandar's dick, and her vision is practically blurred. Her heart rate must be ridiculously high. She wants Skandar to start fucking her and she wants Will to go faster and she wants them to just pound into her until she's screaming, but she's not stupid, she _knows_ that's going to hurt. They've got to go slow even if it kills them all.

"Okay," she says, again. She's really not thinking straight. The last sentences that were uttered by the boys are still ringing in her ears. The _awe_ in Skandar's voice. She didn't really think much about how this would feel for them besides _good_ and now that she is, she thinks she's more turned on than she's ever been in her life. "Skandar. Skan, can you start -- can you fuck me?"

He nods rapidly, chuckles low in his throat. "I think I can manage that," he says hoarsely.

And fuck, _can_ he. He's obviously not really thinking all of this through quite as much as Will did because he doesn't exactly start off slow. Then again he's been forced to stay still for far too long, so she doesn't really think he can be blamed. His hips snap up and he holds her, lifting her up slightly so that he can thrust better. He raises up off the bed, _pushes_ , and now _Will_ is still and waiting and it's the same feeling and the same movements but in a different place and she can't drag this out any longer -- she wants both at the same time.

"Come on Will, come on," she hears herself saying hurriedly, words falling desperately from her lips. "Please. Come on. Keep going, Skandar. Oh -- _oh_ \--"

Will knows what that tone of voice means. He's heard Anna sound like this before and he knows it means _no more messing around, I need you to fuck me_ now, and he doesn't hesitate to comply. He regains his rhythm quickly, sliding in and out of that almost-unbearable tightness, and he doesn't really think first so when Skandar does the exact same thing at the exact same time, it causes him to shudder in surprise and grab hold of Anna's hips and moan. _Loudly._ His hands cover Skandar's. Skandar's hands are already there, and now his are on top of them. They're sweaty, gripping her tightly. He can't seem to move, all he can do is clasp tighter around Skandar's fingers and keep going.

He dares to glance up and Skandar's looking at him. Skandar's _looking_ at him. His dark eyes are absolutely undeniably _fixed_ on his own and he can't possibly read the expression in them. They're wide but his eyelids are heavy somehow and he's thrusting harder, Will can see the frantic fast movements of his hips out of the corner of his eye and he can feel the resulting pummelling alongside his cock. He has no idea what any of this means but he's not sure if he can deal with it much longer. He has to slow down or he's going to explode. He forces himself to, fighting against every desire and Anna's disappointed whimpering, and he falls forward against her back, lips against her neck, rolling his hips. His eyes are still on Skandar, and Skandar's haven't flickered either.

Anna rocks forward with the pressure, Will's sweat-slick body hard and heavy against her and almost pushing her down. She doesn't need to lean as far as she does, doesn't _need_ to go so far that her nipples are brushing Skandar's chest, but she does, because she has an idea in the back of her mind of what might happen if Will and Skandar get closer. She supposes they're pretty fucking close already at the moment -- that's hard to ignore -- but there's something else that could happen and she can't even handle how much she wants it to. This is the part of her fantasy that always makes her lose control, makes her fall apart, makes her _come._

She tilts her head to one side, doesn't care if it seems obvious what she's doing. The boys are oblivious to her at this point anyway and god, it doesn't even matter, because Will's stretching, and Skandar's hands are slipping out from under Will's on her hips and now he's pulling himself up on his elbows. And they're still _going_ , Will returning to his steady rhythm once again and Skandar's cock pounding erratically in and out of her. She can feel Will's breath hot on her neck, hear his panting. They're getting closer. When their lips brush it's like they want it to seem like an accident -- like all those times they would touch each other's cocks "by mistake". Their mouths are open, their lips wet, brushing past each other, but then they close their eyes and part again. Anna's orgasm is building quicker by the second and if this is all she's going to get then she's going to fucking _murder_ them.

But then she moves with them, more than she has been doing so far, practically slamming herself down onto them. And it's that -- the force of that -- that brings them together again, gives them an excuse to touch again in the sudden jerk of movement. Will's hand leaves her hip and goes to Skandar's face, grabbing the side of his head, and the intensity of the kiss is better than anything she _ever_ could have conjured up in her mind. They're frantic, practically desperate, she can _see_ their tongues sliding together and they're fucking her at the same time, Skandar groaning into Will's mouth and Will grabbing at Skandar's hair.

She can't watch anymore as she comes because it's like her body goes completely out of her control. She trembles, shudders, breathes in so sharply that she _can't_ breathe for a moment after that, and she clamps down and grabs hold of whatever she can, white lights bursting on under her eyelids.

"Skandar -- _Skandar_ ," Will is gasping, and Skandar's pretty sure he's going to pass out so he doesn't know how he can be expected to respond. Anna's clenching and tensing and _fluttering_ around his cock, and he and Will just _kissed_ and now Will is gasping his name and _yes_ \-- that's _it_ \-- he's coming, his release a complete and utter bliss that he's honestly never experienced before.

When his orgasm ends Will's still moving, exhaustedly, forcing his hips back and forth, and Skandar heaves himself up with all of his remaining strength, pulling a limp Anna up with him. He pulls Will forwards and smashes their mouths together with so much force that it might actually _hurt_ a little bit, and he can feel all of Will's muscles going tense and then immediately slack. Will groans a long, drawn-out _fuck._ Skandar thinks he can even feel a rush inside Anna, sudden heat through that thin block, and that's the moment that he decides this is probably the best experience of his entire life.

They're exhausted. They're boneless and breathless and sticky all over, in desperate need of a shower. They tumble away from each other, flopping down on the bed, far apart, not touching at all. They need time to recover, but they're not ready to lose the feeling of each other's bodies against their own so soon, and so, within seconds, they're all curled in against each other once again, ignoring the heat and the mess.

There isn't much else to _do_ after something like that, really.  



End file.
